Emotionless
by le.clarius
Summary: Papa, apa kau tak merindukanku? Sejak malam itu, keluarga kita retak. Apa kau di sana sehat, Papa? F/A/C/E family. RnR?


Papa, dengarlah

Apa kau tak merindukanku?

Apa kau tak ingin bertemu denganku lagi?

Karena aku ingin menghapus rindu yang menyakitkan ini

. . .

**EMOTIONLESS**

**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warnings:**

Human!AU. OOC.

. . .

Sebuah kamar dengan jendela yang menghadap langsung ke halaman belakang, memberikan pemandangan hijaunya rumput dengan latar belakang langit malam yang kelam. Dua ranjang tertata berseberangan, namun dengan keadaan yang kontras. Salah satunya penuh dengan barang-barang yang berserakan, sementara yang lainnya bersih dan teratur. Dua pasang meja dan kursi turut mempersempit ruangan di dalam kamar itu.

"Ayo, Matt! Kau terlalu lamban! Kau akan kalah dari hero! Hahaha."

Sayup-sayup suara tawa terdengar semakin mendekat ke kamar itu. Diiringi suara langkah-langkah kaki cepat yang mulai datang. Sepasang. Dua pasang yang berlari. Oh, tiga pasang, dengan satu mengiringi mereka berjalan dari belakang.

"Hei, kalian! Jangan berlari di dalam rumah, bloody hell!"

Sayup suara itu terdengar sebelum sepasang yang terakhir berbelok ke arah yang lain, terdengar semakin menjauh. Sementara suara tawa yang sama masih menggema memenuhi rumah yang berukuran tak terlalu besar itu.

Pintu dibuka dengan keras—atau lebih cocok kalau disebut didobrak—lalu ditutup kembali dengan kasar juga. Dua orang pemuda kembar fraternal—Alfred dan Matthew—adalah pemilik kamar itu. Alfred, salah satu dari keduanya menjatuhkan diri ke ranjang miliknya yang penuh dengan barang-barang. Sementara Matthew terduduk di kursinya.

"A-Al, kau seharusnya mendengarkan Ayah. Dia pasti akan marah-marah lagi besok pagi," ujar Matthew, teringat teriakan Arthur sesaat sebelumnya.

"Tidak, tidak akan mungkin," Alfred tersenyum lebar. "Karena mulai besok kita akan berangkat ke universitas."

"Tapi tetap saja, Alfred," Matthew mencoba menunjukkan maksudnya pada Alfred.

"Sudahlah, Matthew. Tenang saja." Alfred bangkit sejenak dari posisinya berbaring dan memakai pose hero-nya. "Karena hero ada di sini! Hahahaha!"

Matthew hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah saudaranya. Mereka berdua memang saudara kembar, tapi tidak identik. Meskipun begitu, sifat mereka bertolak belakang antara satu dengan yang lain. Tetapi itu juga yang membuat mereka berdua dekat dengan yang lain.

"Matt, sudah saatnya tidur. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat," saran Alfred.

"Ya, baiklah. Tapi aku ingin mengerjakan sesuatu dahulu," balas Matthew.

"Oh, kalau begitu selamat tidur," seru Alfred sambil menjatuhkan dirinya kembali ke ranjang.

"Ya. Selamat tidur, Al," balasnya.

Matthew tersenyum kecil melihat saudaranya yang segera tertidur pulas begitu bertemu dengan bantalnya. Tak repot-repot membenahi selimut ataupun membersihkan ranjangnya terlebih dahulu. Karena sifatnya yang tidak bisa tenang, Alfred selalu bergerak ke sana kemari sepanjang hari, dan ia akan dipaksa mengikuti kakaknya itu. Namun Matthew tak bisa membayangkan seorang kakak yang lebih baik daripada Alfred.

"Nah, lebih baik aku segera mulai," gumamnya pelan. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya di kursi dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas beserta sebuah pena bertinta hitam. Pena itu hadiah dari Alfred ketika ia berulang tahun beberapa bulan yang lalu—dan Matthew langsung menyukai pena itu.

Malam itu, ia sudah merencanakan untuk menulis surat untuk seseorang yang sudah sangat lama tak ia temui. Betapa hati kecilnya membisikkan kata-kata rindu setiap ia mengingat wajahnya yang tersenyum ramah padanya.

_Dear Papa,_

Matthew tersenyum melihat goresan penanya di kertas putih itu. Tulisannya masih seperti dulu, familiar. Berbeda dengan tulisan Alfred, tulisan Matthew lebih elegan dan berkarakter.

_Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku di sini bersama Alfred_ _dan Ayah baik-baik saja. Kuharap kau di luar sana juga baik-baik saja._

Memori Matthew terputar kembali saat ia masih kecil. Teringat bagaimana rupa Papa yang begitu ramah, selalu tersenyum padanya dan memasakkan makanan yang sangat enak untuk mereka bertiga. Kalau sekarang Ayah mereka yang selalu memasak. Dan bukannya matthew tak menghargai hasil kerja keras ayah mereka itu, tetapi makanan di restoran cepat saji yang disukai Alfred masih jauh lebih enak dari pada batu bara—Ayah mereka bersikeras itu scone, namun Alfred dan Matthew tak setuju—yang biasa dimasak olehnya.

_Ayah masih bersikeras memasak untuk kami. Alfred selalu merinding melihat makanan yang tersedia di meja makan. Ia selalu kabur ke restoran cepat saji yang berada di ujung jalan itu. Restoran itu baru dibuka beberapa bulan yang lalu._

Matthew tertawa kecil mengingat hal itu. Memang rasanya tidak bisa dibilang enak. Karena itu, sebelum waktu makan malam, Alfred selalu mengajaknya makan di luar. Ya, di restoran cepat saji itu. Dan Alfred sangat menyukai hamburger yang dijual di sana. Terkadang ia bisa melahap lima hamburger sekaligus dalam waktu singkat, sampai-sampai membuat Matthew khawatir.

_Papa, mulai besok aku dan Alfred akan masuk ke universitas. Aku harap Ayah akan baik-baik saja selama aku dan Alfred pergi._

_Ah, aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja. Ludwig—ya, tetangga sebelah kita yang galak itu, ia masih tinggal di sini—kuharap dia mau menghibur Ayah. Mungkin dia bisa menyuruh kakaknya yang bernama Gilbert untuk datang mengunjungi Ayah sesekali. Oh, Gilbert! Dia baru datang dua tahun yang lalu dan tinggal bersama Ludwig. Tetapi tampaknya dia mengenalmu, Papa. Dia suka minum-minum bersama Ayah._

Seorang pria berpenampilan tidak biasa—dengan rambut putih keperakan dan mata merah—mengetuk pintu rumah mereka di pagi hari yang cerah namun dingin di bulan Februari. Ayah mereka yang membukakan pintunya. Pria itu tertawa keras dan mengatakan sesuatu masih menancap di ingatan Matthew.

"Hei, tetangga! Sambutlah! Diriku yang awesome ini memutuskan untuk datang kemari. Kesesese!"

Ia juga masih ingat saat Ludwig dengan muka merah—Matthew belum pernah melihatnya seperti itu—datang dan menyeret kakaknya untuk kembali pulang. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia meminta maaf. Dan hari itu Matthew tahu kalau Ludwig tak segalak kelihatannya.

"Maaf! Kumohon kalian mau memaafkan kakakku yang kurang sopan ini," ujarnya. Wajah masih merah.

"West! Lepaskan aku!" rengek Gilbert sambil meronta, tetapi ternyata Ludwig lebih kuat.

"Tidak!" tolak Ludwig tegas sambil terus menyeretnya.

Sejak hari itu, rumah Ludwig yang biasanya sunyi selalu dipenuhi suara-suara aneh. Dan yang paling sering terdengar adalah tawa Gilbert yang disertai kata-kata 'awesome' itu. Dua saudara yang aneh. Matthew sempat mengira bahwa Ludwig yang lebih tua, melihat tingkah laku Gilbert yang seperti itu.

Ia tak bisa menahan tawa mengingat kejadian di hari itu.

_Tetapi ternyata Ludwig tak segalak kelihatannya. Ia sering memberi kami cake, dengan alasan kalau Brudernya pasti akan menghabiskan cake itu kalau ia tahu. Dan Ludwig juga harus menjaga asupan gula Gilbert—begitu katanya._

_Alfred—dia begitu senang setiap Ludwig datang dan mengantarkan cake. Ia pasti akan mengambil potongan terbesar._

Suara dengkuran Alfred menghentikan tangan Matthew dari menulis untuk sejenak. Ia melirik sejenak ke saudaranya itu. Senyuman kecil terbentuk di bibir Matthew. Diperhatikannya Alfred yang berubah posisi tidurnya. Matthew kembali lagi pada kertas di hadapannya.

_Papa, masih ingatkah saat kita bersenang-senang bersama? Kau selalu membawaku dan Alfred ke taman. Terkadang Ayah juga ikut. Lalu kita akan bersenang-senang bersama. Papa masih ingat saat Papa membuatkan makan siang? Aku sangat menyukai sandwich yang kau buat itu._

Bayangan masa kecilnya kembali. Saat mereka berempat duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang di sudut taman. Masing-masing menikmati sepotong roti isi yang dibuat oleh Papa mereka. Sementara Papa dan Ayah mereka berdebat soal masakan siapa yang lebih enak.

"Kalau saja aku yang membuatnya, pasti akan terasa lebih enak," ujar Ayah mereka.

"Hee?" Papa segera memberi pandangan pada Ayah. "Jangan main-main, Arthur. Kau akan meracuni mon cheri Matthieu! Alfred juga!"

"Apa kau bilang?" sergah Ayah tak mau kalah.

Matthew kembali merasakan rasa senang yang sama seperti hari itu. Ia bahagia. Duduk bersama Alfred, menikmati makanan buatan Papa yang enak. Semua terasa cukup baginya.

Tetapi sekarang, taman yang sama dengan yang ada di memorinya kini terlupakan. Berada di sudut kompleks mereka, kini tak terawat. Kotor dan ditinggalkan. Namun kenangan mencegah tangan-tangan mereka dari menghancurkan taman itu.

_Apa kau masih ingat saat kita bersenang-senang berdua saja? Ya. Tanpa Alfred, tanpa Ayah. Kau mengajariku banyak hal. Kita berjalan-jalan sepanjang hutan dan melihat berbagai burung. Aku benar-benar bahagia saat itu, Papa._

_Aku bahagia, karena kau juga tertawa senang bersamaku, Papa._

Seekor burung berkicau di dahan yang rendah. Papa berbisik kepadanya untuk diam, sehingga burung itu tidak ketakutan.

"Stt, Matthieu. Kau tahu, itu burung pipit," Papa berkata padanya.

"Oh. Dia sangat kecil. Tetapi suaranya indah." Matthew memandang takjub.

"Kau benar, Matthieu. Kau ingin memberinya makan?" tawar Papa.

"Tentu, Papa!" jawabnya bersemangat.

Papa tertawa melihat antusiasme anaknya itu. Dan Matthew benar-benar bahagia melihat wajah Papa yang begitu ramah dan bahagia. Ekspresi di wajah itulah yang akan selalu ia ingat sepanjang waktu.

Matthew kembali lagi pada kertas di depannya.

Setengah terisi. Setengah kosong.

_Papa—_

Entah mengapa, Matthew mendadak tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan ditulisnya. Penanya berhenti bergerak untuk sesaat. Senyuman di bibirnya memudar dan matanya berubah sayu.

_Aku merindukanmu._

_Sangat merindukanmu, Papa._

Matthew menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sebuah memori yang ia kubur dalam-dalam dengan paksa menyeruak kembali ke permukaan. Rasa sakit perlahan timbul di dadanya. Kenangan menyakitkan—sebuah realita akan selalu melukai hatinya. Semakin dalam luka itu semakin sering ia memutar memori itu.

Hari itu, Papa dan Ayah bertengkar hebat. Suara teriakan terdengar dari rumah mereka. Alfred dan Matthew berlari keluar dari rumah karena ketakutan dan bersembunyi di halaman belakang.

"A-Al, aku takut," ujar Matthew pelan sambil menggenggam tangan saudaranya.

"Jangan khawatir, Matt. Aku akan menjagamu. Hero selalu begitu, 'kan?" Alfred mencoba menghiburnya, meski Matthew tahu ia juga sama takutnya dengan dirinya sendiri.

Saat yang sama, Ludwig sedang membuang sampah di belakang dan melihat dua anak kembar itu bersandar di balik pintu belakang rumah mereka. Ia memandang kasihan pada mereka, namun saat ia membuka mulut—

"Hei, kalian," panggilnya.

"AAA!"

Menyadari kehadiran Ludwig, mereka berteriak dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Kedua anak kembar itu meringkuk di bawah selimut bersama. Teriakan mereka juga sekaligus mengakhiri perdebatan Ayah dan Papa mereka malam itu.

Matthew masih mengingat malam itu. Malam itu menandai keretakan pertama pada keluarga mereka. Titik balik paling drastis dari kehidupan mereka.

Ia memandang kembali pada kertas di hadapannya. Ia menyadari tulisannya pada baris terakhir bergetar. Matthew menggelengkan kepalanya sejeknak dan mulai mengarahkan penanya lagi.

_Papa, apa kau masih ingat? Malam itu saat kau berdebat dengan Ayah. Aku takut kalau sesuatu akan terjadi._

_Dan yang kutakutkan terjadi._

_Saat pagi itu di musim panas yang cerah. Seharusnya semua bersenang-senang. Namun aku merasa sebaliknya._

Hari-hari setelah malam itu bagi Matthew hanya terekam samar-samar saja dalam memorinya. Yang bisa ia ingat dengan jelas hanyalah teriakan, perdebatan, argumen-argumen—

"Francis Bonnefoy! Kau tak bisa melakukan itu, bloody frog! Kau egois!" teriak Ayah.

"Arthur, kau tak mengerti-"

"Persetan dengan itu semua! Apa kau memikirkan Alfred dan Matthew, huh?" potong Ayah.

"Arthur, dengarkan aku dulu-"

"Tidak perlu didengarkan. Kau pembohong egois! Huh. Sekarang aku tak berarti lagi untukmu, 'kan? Alfred dan Matthew juga? Lebih baik sekarang kau pergi dari rumah ini." Ayah tak memberi kesempatan padanya untuk berbicara. Ia terdengar sudah muak.

"Arthur-" Papa mencoba, namun Ayah tak bergeming.

"PERGI, BLOODY FROG!" usirnya.

Dan Ayah tak pernah membanting pintu depan sekeras itu sebelumnya. Matthew dan Alfred hanya tersengguk sambil meringkuk di kamar tidur mereka. Ketakutan, tapi juga sedih. Mereka yang belum mengerti apa-apa harus merasakan sebuah kepahitan.

_Karena kau memutuskan untuk pergi._

Pena hitam itu bergetar. Tulisannya tak lagi serapi sebelumnya. Dan setetes air yang terjatuh merusak kalimat itu. Air matanya—Matthew bisa merasakan matanya basah.

Memori yang lain segera datang mengikuti. Masih di musim panas yang sama, beberapa hari setelah hari buruk itu. Matthew masih ingat bertemu dengan Papa saat ia sendirian berjalan pulang. Alfred sudah pergi bermain dahulu dengan Feliciano, teman mereka yang dari Italia.

Ia masih ingat berjalan di trotoar sambil menghitung batuan konkrit di jalannya. Lalu suara itu yang sangat familiar untuknya datang menginvasi pendengarannya.

"Matthieu," ia memanggil.

Matthew segera berbalik dan menemukan Papa sedang berdiri, tersenyum padanya. Tanpa sadar ia sudah berlari mendekatinya.

"Papa!" serunya sambil memeluk pria Perancis itu.

Papa tertawa saat ia berhasil menangkapnya. Sekali lagi Matthew merasa bahagia yang sama seperti dulu saat ia masih sering bersenang-senang bersama Papanya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Papa!" ujarnya.

"Aku juga, mon cheri. Apa kau mau pergi bersamaku? Kita akan selalu bersama," tawar Papa.

Matthew tertegun sejenak sebelum membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya. "Apa kita pindah ke tempat lain?"

"Iya. Ke tempat yang lebih baik." Papa tersenyum meyakinkannya.

Namun Matthew bisa mendengar bisikan lain dari hati kecilnya. Ia tak ingin meninggalkan kota ini. Ia tak bisa meninggalkan Alfred. Saudara kembarnya yang selalu menemani dan membantunya. Ia juga tak mau meninggalkan Ayah.

Matthew berontak dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Papanya. Papa memberinya padangan bertanya.

"Matthieu? Kau tak mau?" tanya Papa.

"A-Aku tak bisa, Papa. Aku tak mau meninggalkan Al…"

Perlahan air mata terbentuk di sepasang mata violet yang biasanya penuh keingintahuan itu. Ia tak ingin pergi. Ia tak ingin pergi. Tak ingin pergi. Tak ingin. Tak…

Tidak! Ia tak mau pergi meninggalkan Alfred. Dan Papa berusaha memisahkannya dengan Alfred. Ia tak suka itu. Ia benci itu!

"Aku benci Papa!" teriak Matthew.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia segera berlari meninggalkan Papa yang terdiam dan kembali ke rumah. Menangis sepanjang jalan, bahkan setelah sampai di rumah. Ayah yang melihatnya pulang segera datang menghiburnya.

"Ada apa, Matthew?" tanyanya lembut.

"Papa… Aku benci Papa… Aku tak mau meninggalkan Alfred… Ayah juga," ujarnya di antara senggukan.

"Shuush, Matthew. Semua baik-baik saja," hibur Ayahnya.

Matthew kecil tertidur di pangkuan Ayahnya setelah dihibur dengan nada yang digumamkan Ayahnya—nada lagu pengantar tidur yang selalu ia lantunkan untuk kedua anak laki-laki itu.

_Lalu kau datang dan mengajakku pergi. Dan aku katakan kalau aku membencimu._

_Tidak…_

_Aku tidak lagi membencimu sekarang, Papa. Aku tak akan bisa membencimu setelah semua yang kau berikan padaku._

_Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Apa kau di sana tak merindukanku juga? Apa kau tak merindukan Alfred dan Ayah? Papa—aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi…_

Tulisan di kertas itu hampir tak dapat dibaca—karena tangannya yang bergetar, air matanya yang tak dapat dihentikan—namun Matthew masih menulis.

_Papa—aku harap kau membaca surat ini. Dan balaslah kalau kau mau membalas._

Senggukan terluncur dari mulut Matthew. Memori itu masih jelas—terputar dan terputar lagi di benaknya. Ia menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya—dan melepaskan tangisan yang ia tahan.

"Matthew!" panggil Alfred.

Ia terbangun oleh suara tangisan Matthew. Dengan cepat, ia menghampiri Matthew dan memeluk saudaranya. Alfred sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini. Matthew masih belum bisa melupakan Papa—orang yang terlalu berharga untuknya—dan ia akan teringat lagi pada kenangan pahit itu. Tangisan Matthew yang pelan bisa membangunkan Alfred dan menjadi alarmnya. Dan Alfred tak suka melihat saudaranya menangis seperti itu.

"Matt, Matthew. Oh, sudahlah. Jangan menangis lagi. Aku ada di sini, aku di sampingmu," bisik Alfred menenangkannya. "Kumohon tenanglah. Jangan membuatku khawatir."

Suara Alfred yang menghiburnya berhasil membangunkan Matthew dari memori itu. Ia balas memeluk saudaranya dan menumpahkan kesedihannya. Perlahan, ia kembali tenang.

Matthew mengangkat wajahnya dan bertemu dengan mata biru Alfred yang menyinarkan kekhawatiran. Ia memaksakan senyum kecil—namun terlihat pahit.

"Te-Terima kasih, Al," ujarnya pelan.

"Sama-sama, Matt. Itulah yang dilakukan hero. Sekarang kau harus tidur. Aku tak suka kau menangis lagi," balas Alfred.

Matthew mengangguk. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali pada kertas di hadapannya. Kertas yang kini basah oleh tetesan air mata, namun tulisannya masih bisa dibaca meski tintanya kini coreng moreng.

Ia menulis untuk yang terakhir.

_Dari anakmu,_

_Matthew._

Pagi harinya, Matthew mengirimkan surat bernoda air mata itu ke alamat Papa yang terakhir dengan mengharapkan datangnya balasan.

Namun surat itu tak pernah sampai pada tujuannya. Karena Papanya sudah pindah dari alamat itu ke tempat lain—tanpa memberitahu padanya, Alfred, ataupun Ayah.

(end)

*) _Emotionless _: lagu yang menginspirasi fic ini. Sung by _Good Charlotte_.

Satu lagi yang abal dari saya ._.

Benar-benar nekat. Di tengah UTS malah ngetik fic, yang jadi salah satu oneshot terpanjang saya—tapi ide ini terus mengganggu saya DX – dalam kerja di siangnya dan tidur di malamnya #apaansih -_-"

Dan Gilbert (Ludwig juga!), saya tahu kamu awesome, etc. blablabla—tapi tolong jangan invasi vital region saya DX – m-maksudnya fic saya! Kenapa kau terus-terusan muncul di fic saya! Aargh! #headbang

Terakhir sebelum saya benar-benar gegar otak—entah karena headbang, entah karena overload mikir UTS—review bitte?

Karena review adalah nyawa fic – dan kalau bukan readers yang ngereview, siapa lagi? Feedback is needed, concrit is uber wanted! m(_ _)m

-knoc out


End file.
